Kano
|songfeat = duet |gender = Female |official_illustrator = Izumi (いずみ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 鹿乃 |officialromajiname = Kano |othernameinfo = , lit. of the deer |aka = kn |birthday = 24|month = 12|&year = |ref = Her blog profile |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 15078610 |mylistID1 = 16997570 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 27236382 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co247267 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = bambinoonico |partner = Yurin, Nayugorou}} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as she has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and her own channel on YouTube. Kano (鹿乃) is an known for her soft, girly and whispery voice, which is often described as sweet and . Her first cover was "Mirror Ball Girl" . Her first hit cover however, is "Hello/How Are You" , which as of February 2014 has over 1.3 million views. She seems to be quite close to Yurin, as they often duet together. Their friendship can also be seen on Twitter. Kano has made her debut as a VOCALOID producer with the song "Toumei Ningen no Nihilism" in January 2012. She is also the lyricist of the song "Happy Summer Music" . Kano is also good at making videos, and did various PVs for other producers, such as seen in mato's song, "hollow" and her cover of kemu's "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 20, 2010) # NINETAIL VOCAL COLLECTION 2 (Released on October 26, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # Puchirizumi-san (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Petit Rhythmsan (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on September 11, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # MemorieS ~ The Last Leaf ~ (Released on November 23, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on August 01, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on August 10, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on August 17, 2014) # Harukaze Pochette (Released on September 24, 2014) }} Collaboration Units # Yurikanon (ゆりかのん) with Yurin Commercially Featured Works List of Covered Songs (2010.03.28) # "Ai ni Todokanai" (Love Can't Reach) (2010.04.03) # "Hyaku Nichi Sou" (2010.05.25) (Private) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.05.28) (Private) # "The cherry blossom front" feat. Kano and Yurin (2010.06.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Hello/How are You" (2010.07.23) # "Houmatsu no Dance" (Ephemeral Dance) (2010.07.24) # "GO!GO!MANIAC!" (K-ON!! OP) (2010.07.25) (Private) # "Sekai Tada Hitori no" (Alone in the World) (2010.08.03) # "Cheap Time Disco" (2010.08.08) (Not in Mylist) # "ARPK" (2010.09.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Antichlorobenzene/Paradichlorobenzene" feat. Kano and Yurin (2010.09.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Lemon" (2010.10.04) # "Honoka" (2010.10.12) (Private) # "Uso na Kiss to" -Bass ver.- (2010.10.25) (Not in Mylist) # "One Night Disco" (2010.12.08) (Private) # "crack" (2010.12.16) # "*tear*/Unko ni Naritai" (Madoka's birthday) feat. iyori, 000, Kano, Keseran, Ciel*, Dakishimeta Tonight, DATEKEN, Chawa, Dora, Noir, HanyCham★, Hairpin and Rokka (2010.12.21) # "Smiling" -~Show Time!~- (collab) (2011.01.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Monocross Road" feat. Kano and Yurin (2011.01.20) (Not in Mylist) # "Strobe Last" (2011.01.23) (Private) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Kano and Yurin (2011.02.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Sekai wa Muzukashii Dekite Nai" (The World isn't Complicated) (2011.02.32) (Not in Mylist) # "Kuusou Shoujo" (Daydreaming Girl) (Touhou arrange) (2011.03.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimi no Maboroshi" (The Illusion of You) (2011.03.22) # "Seishun Escalator" (2011.04.08) # "Connect" -Dance mix- (2011.04.19) # "Maid no Hoshi kara S･O･S" feat. Kano, Nimo, Nanahira, Call Center Ane, Koko, Naisho Imouto, Hina Usa, Hinanosuke and Momobako (2011.05.11) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" (The Night is Coming Again) (2011.05.28) # "Human (a Android works)" (2011.05.31) # "te-yut-te" (2011.06.21) # "Moshimo Hanashi" (Possible Talk) (2011.06.24) # "Juvenile" feat. Kano and Yurin (2011.06.30) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Kano and Yurin (serifu) (2011.07.02) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.07.21) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (2011.07.28) # "Sayoko" (2011.08.14) # "secret base ~ Kimi ga Kureta Mono ~" (2011.08.17) # "World's End Dancehall" (2011.08.22) # "Twinkle" feat. Nayugorou and Kano (2011.09.03) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.07) (Taken down on NND) # "intention" (2011.09.09) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.10.13) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.08) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) (2011.11.15) # "ghost" (2011.12.23) # "Kenshinteki Ningen wa Yasashii Hito ni Narenai" (2012.01.11) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.05) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.02.18) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousands of Cherry Trees) (2012.04.17) # "too late to tell" (2012.04.19) # "Kaitou-Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" feat. Kano and Yurin (2012.05.01) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (2012.05.12) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) feat. Kano, Eve, Score, 38Ban and 4Yen (2012.05.21) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.02) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP) feat. Kano and Nanahira (2012.06.16) # "Mousou Melancholy" (2012.07.02) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.07.20) # "Irony" (2012.07.31) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.08.13) # "Funny Bunny" (2012.08.20) # "Aikarakaia" (2012.09.26) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.08) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.11.01) # "World Calling" (2012.11.05) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.04) # "sympathy!!" (Parallel Link ED) feat. Hanatan, Luschka, Kano and Nobunaga (2012.12.15) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.18) # "Hello/How Are You" -Arrange ver.- (2012.12.27) # "Sakura no Zenya" (Night Before The Cherry Blossoms) -Arrange ver.- (2013.01.13) # "Saboten to Shinkirou" (The Cactus and The Mirage) (2013.02.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.26) # "Sadistic Love" (2013.05.15) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.18) # "Uchouten Vivace" (Ecstatic Vivace) (2013.06.30) # "Setsuna Plus" (2013.07.11) # "Ama no Jaku" (2013.08.08) # "Merry Merry" (2013.10.16) # "Kodomo no Shikumi" (2013.12.06) # "Crier" (2014.03.15) # "Sentimental na Aibo Kokoro" (05.21.2014) # "ELECT" (2014.08.22) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Kano and 96Neko (2014.08.31) # "Lie chi te la di hul ~ Shiawase no Mahou ~" feat. Kano and Nanahira (2014.09.30) # "Shoujo Youkai" (2014.10.04) }} Discography |track1title = Hello/How Are You |track1lyricist = Nanou |track1composer = Nanou |track1arranger = Nanou |track2title = Melancholic |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Junky |track2arranger = Junky |track3title = Binetsu |track3lyricist = Kano |track3composer = ArieP |track3arranger = ArieP |track4title = One Night Disco |track4lyricist = Kano |track4composer = nana (Sevencolors) |track4arranger = nana (Sevencolors) |track5title = Sekai ni tada Hitori no |track5lyricist = fatmanP |track5composer = fatmanP |track5arranger = fatmanP |track6title = Usotsuki Imitation |track6lyricist = Kano, nana |track6composer = nana (Sevencolors) |track6arranger = nana (Sevencolors) |track7title = yumeiro |track7lyricist = yuri sin (Weekend Paradise) |track7composer = yuri sin (Weekend Paradise) |track7arranger = yuri sin (Weekend Paradise) |track8title = Reflection |track8lyricist = nuts |track8composer = nana (Sevencolors) |track8arranger = nana (Sevencolors) |track9title = crack |track9lyricist = keeno |track9composer = keeno |track9arranger = keeno |track10title = Good bye-bye |track10lyricist = NishisawasanP |track10composer = NishisawasanP |track10arranger = NishisawasanP }} |track1title = Sayoko |track1lyricist = MikitoP |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = MikitoP |track2title = Human |track2info = -Bambi ver.- |track2lyricist = PowapowaP |track2composer = PowapowaP |track2arranger = PowapowaP |track3title = Hatsukoi Regret |track3lyricist = matsukP |track3composer = matsukP |track3arranger = matsukP |track4title = 6900000000 |track4lyricist = ∵)KyotonP |track4composer = ∵)KyotonP |track4arranger = ∵)KyotonP |track5title = Mermaid |track5lyricist = 10hiP |track5composer = 10hiP |track5arranger = 10hiP |track6title = Mad Lovers |track6lyricist = HachioujiP |track6composer = HachioujiP |track6arranger = HachioujiP |track7title = Dear |track7lyricist = U-skeP |track7composer = U-skeP |track7arranger = U-skeP |track8title = intention |track8lyricist = U-skeP |track8composer = U-skeP |track8arranger = U-skeP |track9title = Mushroom Mother |track9lyricist = PinocchioP |track9composer = PinocchioP |track9arranger = PinocchioP }} |track1title = Marie |track1info = |track1lyricist = shino |track1composer = shino |track1arranger = shino |track2title = Yumeiro |track2info = |track2lyricist = shino |track2composer = shino |track2arranger = shino |track3title = Last Loop |track3info = |track3lyricist = shino |track3composer = shino |track3arranger = shino |track4title = Carnival |track4info = |track4lyricist = shino |track4composer = shino |track4arranger = shino |track5title = Kuuchuu Blanco |track5info = |track5lyricist = shino |track5composer = shino |track5arranger = shino }} |track1title = Nijigen Dream Fever |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Polyphonic Branch |track1arranger = |track2title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track2lyricist = kemu |track2composer = kemu |track2arranger = |track3title = Souzou Forest |track3lyricist = Jin |track3composer = Jin |track3arranger = |track4title = ghost |track4lyricist = minjta |track4composer = minjta |track4arranger = |track5title = Sekai no Hajimari |track5lyricist = whoo |track5composer = whoo |track5arranger = |track6title = Interviewer |track6lyricist = KuwagataP |track6composer = KuwagataP |track6arranger = |track7title = Aitai |track7lyricist = SignalP |track7composer = SignalP |track7arranger = |track8title = Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu |track8info = -Rin ver.- |track8lyricist = Nekomushi |track8composer = Nekomushi |track8arranger = |track9title = Nekomimi Archive |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KusoinakaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Setsuna Trip |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Last Note. |track10arranger = |track11title = Irony |track11lyricist = scop |track11composer = scop |track11arranger = }} |track1title = Hello/How Are You |track1lyricist = Nanou |track1composer = Nanou |track1arranger = |track2title = Utautai no Uta |track2info = (The Song I Want to Sing) |track2lyricist = Nanou |track2composer = Nanou |track2arranger = |track3title = not World's end |track3lyricist = Nanou |track3composer = Nanou |track3arranger = |track4title = Nee. |track4lyricist = Nanou |track4composer = Nanou |track4arranger = |track5title = Asayake, Kimi no Uta |track5info = (Morning Glow, Your Song) |track5lyricist = Nanou |track5composer = Nanou |track5arranger = |track6title = Sakura no Zenya |track6info = (The Night Before the Cherry Blossoms) |track6lyricist = Nanou |track6composer = Nanou |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Keppekishou |track1lyricist = scop |track1composer = scop |track1arranger = |track2title = Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Tohma |track2arranger = |track3title = Jibeta Travel |track3lyricist = Hinata Denkou |track3composer = Hinata Denkou |track3arranger = |track4title = Setsuna Plus |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = |track5title = Usotsuki |track5lyricist = Tsunamaru |track5composer = Tsunamaru |track5arranger = |track6title = Sainou Sampler |track6lyricist = |track6composer = koyori |track6arranger = |track7title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track7lyricist = |track7composer = PinnochioP |track7arranger = |track8title = Pierrot |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KEI |track8arranger = |track9title = April Loop |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Nekobolo |track9arranger = |track10title = Ama no Jaku |track10lyricist = |track10composer = 164 |track10arranger = |track11title = Zaregoto Klein |track11lyricist = scop |track11composer = scop |track11arranger = }} |track1title = Inochi-on Noisy |track1lyricist = |track1composer = koyori |track1arranger = |track2title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track2lyricist = |track2composer = MikitoP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kodomo no Shikumi |track3lyricist = |track3composer = PinocchioP |track3arranger = |track4title = Telomere no Ubugoe |track4lyricist = |track4composer = HeavenzP |track4arranger = |track5title = paranoia |track5lyricist = |track5composer = MezameP |track5arranger = |track6title = Merry Merry |track6lyricist = |track6composer = IchiokuenP |track6arranger = |track7title = Doubutsu Uranai |track7lyricist = scop |track7composer = scop |track7arranger = |track8title = Hikenai Guitar wo Katate ni |track8lyricist = Nekobolo |track8composer = Nekobolo |track8arranger = |track9title = World on Color |track9lyricist = |track9composer = koyori |track9arranger = }} |track3composer = koyori |track3arranger = koyori |track4title = Hero ga Konai |track4lyricist = |track4composer = PinocchioP |track4arranger = PinocchioP |track5title =Bowwow March |track5lyricist = dezzy |track5composer = dezzy |track5arranger = dezzy |track6title =Senro de Arukou |track6lyricist = nakano4 |track6composer = nakano4 |track6arranger = nakano4 |track7title = Sanctuary |track7lyricist = scop |track7composer = scop |track7arranger = scop |track8title = decide |track8lyricist = keeno |track8composer = keeno |track8arranger = keeno }} Gallery |KanoNND.png|Kano as seen in her Nico Nico Douga user page |Kano hello how are you 32410566.png|Kano as seen in her arrange cover of "Hello/How are You" }} Trivia * She lives in Tokyo. * Her blood type is A. * She is said to be around 140 cm (4'7") in height. * She likes eating eclairs. * Among her favorite utaite are Yuki and Yurin. * Her favorite places are aquariums. * Her name means "of the deer", which is why she is usally depicted with a deer or wearing small deer antlers. External Links * Blog * mixi * Twitter Category:NND Utaite has an official Youtube account